War Metal Wiki:Projects
Here you will find a list of projects we are working on within the War Metal Wiki. If you have information you would like to add to any of the articles listed here, you are more than welcome to assist in expanding our data. War Metal Improve Epic Boss Pages Improve the pages for Epic Bosses, more specifically, health, time, units, and update loot tiers. Epic Boss Path Guide Update the Epic Boss Path Guide for Enclave Assault, Gorgon Wyrm, and Mortifex, along with priority with units. Improve War Metal Unit Articles See: War Metal Wiki:Projects/Article Improvement#War Metal Tyrant Most Tyrant Units already exist in War Metal, but there are a number which do not. To provide consistency amongst Cards, "further details" refers to the Full explanation for the Special Ability. This is the green text blurb that pops up next to the Card when you mouse over it while in the game. The full text of all Skills is already provided on Rules_Overview. Once this is added to the article, the card can be removed from this list. *Ongoing tasks: some details change through game progress or modification by Devs. When changes are made to the articles, please make a Note detailing version number of prior detail and a Note for the current version detail. *Update Mission Area details *Update Achievements *Update existing Unit pages with Card details. **Exodrone (Spelling of main article is ExoDrone, to remain consistent with War Metal timeline) I deleted the old ones, but kept Exodrone for the article clarification. Purity Expansion Minor Edits ---- *Upload Mission Commanders. (all card images have been updated as of November 4, 2011 via the card image generator) *Upload Mission Maps. (contributors have uploaded all the expansion maps) *Write Tournament Strategy (Sealed Purity page empty) *Write strategy for challenging missions. (please specify which missions) *Check pages for standardization. (please specify what standards) *Check pages for spelling and grammatical errors. (Is this not a global task, not limited to just this expansion?) Deck Building Revamp ---- *Edit Deckbuilding NavBox (please elaborate with specific tasks and objectives) *Add Gold and Reputation grinding decks. (Not too many promo, faction, or rep rewards used please) (please define "too many" and how/where these are to be added; some have already been added, is that the accepted format?) *Overhaul PVP Section (please elaborate with specific tasks and objectives) *Edit Raid Section (please elaborate with specific tasks and objectives; there has been a lot of edits made to the Raid pages, do these have any commonality in purpose that would achieve whatever goal "edit raid section" is supposed to be?) *Redesign the main Deckbuilding page (please elaborate with specific tasks and objectives) *Finish Sealed Tournament Tips (please elaborate; when is a tip a tip and when is it simply banter that should be on talk pages - what kind of reference/source must be cited at minimum to qualify a tip as being a "worthwhile" tip?) Community War Metal Memorial Wall This proposed section will be a place to honor those from our ranks who have ascended. All submissions for this section will need to be requested on the Talk Page for the Memorial Wall. *Spirit of Jax *Spirit of Holmes *Hall of the Ascended War Metal Groups A proposal has been made for War Metal groups to submit a short description of their group along with any public link/s they may have for recruiting. If approved, submissions for this section will be made through the section Talk Page. I've posted a link on the tyrant boards and we have had a trickle of factions come in. We have a discussion for standardization going in the forum. Shadowmaru 06:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) War Metal Groups Swarm Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/169194679784168/ Chimera Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/176999565665401/ XMS Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/179030505443675/ Tremor Wyrm Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/181688631860347/ Kraken Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/269680653078277/ Titan Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/TitanElite/ Sentinel Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/181275395228525/ Behemoth Elite http://www.facebook.com/groups/154135421296500/?ref=ts War Metal Guide Section Guides to character development, hosting Epic bosses, and other gameplay are welcome. This seciton should include guides for both War Metal and War Metal:Tyrant. Wiki Authors It is preferable that you make an account here for submissions. Member submissions carry more weight than an anonymous user. You do not have to create a fancy user page to be a registered author, but you may choose to write a blurb about yourself and add embellishments to your page, please feel free to do so. Your wiki account here is universal to the main Wiki community portals and other wikis on wikia.com giving you one login for many wikis, however, it is not linked to wikipedia.org. Contact You may use Wiki Chat or drop a message on admin Talk pages. If you need more direct Contact, I do have a variety of Instant Messengers listed on my profile. All I ask is that you let me know who you are when sending contact requests. Refiner 23:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum Proposals and Help Requests are now being handled through the Forum. If you have a suggestion regarding Wiki articles, organization, categorization, or templates, please feel free to add a new Article. Use "Forum:Article Title" for the Title of your suggestion. Refiner 08:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brainstorming Category:To-Do List